The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Celosia, botanically known as Celosia argentea and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Zancelor’.
The new Celosia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hillegom, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform and compact Celosia cultivars with attractive flower coloration.
The new Celosia originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventor in 2000 in Hillegom, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Celosia hybrida identified as code number 00014-2, not patented. The new Celosia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled environment in Hillegom, The Netherlands in 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Celosia by cuttings in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands since 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Celosia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.